notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ildinir of Ardor
Hey Haeg, is Eldanar and Lindenar the same character just given different names? I am interested in this as they both are from the east/south and both are exiles. Moran half valar (talk) 17:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Also did he aid the Guild of Elements in any way? Moran half valar (talk) 18:07, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Good question.I cannot even think of a serious reason why an exile should go to the utter South.This page mentions a group called the Blue Circle or Tirdae Calon... http://www.dol-amroth.de/roleplay/tirdae_kalon.htm there's an Aranlys Eldanar mentioned, perhaps a descendant of that same Eldanar.After all I suspect that the reason why High-Elves like Lindenar and Eldanar came to the utter South was that they had tracked Ardana and the Featuri... they came with the plan to fight the fallen Elves of Ardor and the creation of the Guild of Elements was their final step.-- Haerangil (talk) 19:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. Thank you. Moran half valar (talk) 23:24, March 29, 2014 (UTC) The blue circle is not made up by ICE/MERP are they? That would mean that a Simaril is really back into play in Arda? I could see Agonar being the same one, but the rest of these guys, there are no stats for. So who did the rings go to? I need more info on these, but they are not by ICE/MERP, right? Moran half valar (talk) 00:10, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :youŕe right theyŕe not ICE but independent Gamemaasters invention.That Agonar was a Womaw so he's for sure not Boah Agonar the Avar.I#ve not yet added any char from that page to the Wiki and I#m not sure if i should.--Haerangil (talk) 09:17, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think you should, I mean if they made up characters that were canonical to the storyline like the Prince of Hathor, Kirani, mage, etc. Then I would say go ahead and add them. The riddle of Moran's companions is lessening, keep up the good work! Moran half valar (talk) 19:13, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I read something else. It doesn't just say that Moran can be helped by a Prince of Hathor, but by a Prince/Princess of Hathor or Taaliran. So Eldanar is an exile of Taaliran, and the book says that Moran could be helped by these characters, then wouldn't Eldanar be one of his companions? And he was probably the one that bore the 2nd Amulet of True Channeling. At least, this is what my GM and others interpreted before we found this wiki. What do you think? Moran half valar (talk) 21:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) The GM before my current one, said that the Prince of Hathor was the one to go on this quest as his father was killed by the Winds of Tarang, and he felt that this is what prompted him to find his father's murderers. Eldanar, however, is referenced in the storyline as being a Prince and an exile. The Courts of Ardor talk about a prince leaving the country for safety. If this is true, then wouldn't Eldanar fit more as a companion towards Moran than the human Hathorian? Moran half valar (talk) 21:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :Well both could be quite possible an heir of Hathor and a Prince of Taliran, why not Eldanar or his descendant? Good Idea.Also the Winds of Taurang assassinating the Ruler of Hathor is a good background motif.--Haerangil (talk) 13:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Why does Eldanar need a descendent? He is immortal. Shouldn't he still be alive? Moran half valar (talk) 04:10, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't he die with the drowning of Dirsulinor ? I think there was something about his dead... well neverthless, even if he was alive there's no reason why he should have no children.--Haerangil (talk) 15:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC)